Dos Semanas
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Theo, antes de irse a su primera misión como mortífago, me hizo prometer que no me iba a aferrar a él. Que dentro de toda la locura que estábamos viviendo iba a buscar mi destino.
1. Chapter 1

"¿Crees en el amor verdadero?", me preguntó la inocente Astoria Greengrass que decía y juraba ante Merlín y cualquiera que Draco era el suyo. Claro, ella nació para ser una Malfoy, creció escuchando que debía hacer y que no para estar a la altura de un hombre como Draco. Entró a Hogwarts para complacerlo en todos sus caprichos y soportar todos sus desplantes. Porque para eso está ella hecha.

Sin embargo, yo no. Cuando nací, me comprometieron con Theodore Nott, pero llevar ese apellido no requería la misma presión y tiempo invertido que llevar el apellido Malfoy. Luego, en sexto año, Draco y Theo recibieron la Marca y nuestro compromiso, junto conmigo, quedamos de lado. Lo supe aceptar. El deber lo llamaba y si quería casarme algún día con él tenía que entender que debía hacer sacrificios. Con Astoria las cosas no fueron tan fáciles. No pudo seguir adelante. Simplemente se estancó y se sentó a esperar que Draco regresara, aun sabiendo que podía no hacerlo. Pero esa es su historia.

Theo, antes de irse a su primera misión como mortífago, me hizo prometer que no me iba a aferrar a él. Que dentro de toda la locura que estábamos viviendo iba a buscar mi destino. Iba a buscar mi persona, mi "media naranja" como dicen los muggles. Me pareció una promesa hueca, después de todo él era mi prometido y si algo le ocurría a él mis padres buscarían a alguien que lo sustituyera. Pero las misiones siguieron llegando, y su ausencia era constante. Veía a Astoria llorar por las esquinas de la sala común y andar como fantasma por los pasillos del castillo. Entonces decidí que no quería eso para mí, que yo era y valía más que eso. Entonces comencé a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Me di cuenta de que las riñas entre las casas eran estúpidas. ¡Merlín, que estábamos a punto de entrar en una guerra! Por más imbéciles que sean los Gryffindor, son niños/as y jóvenes como yo y todos los demás.

Comencé a fijarme en el actuar de los demás y me di cuenta de que el miedo controlaba cada acción, incluso de los fantasmas. Nadie hablaba más de lo que debía, porque no se sabía en quien se podía confiar. Los profesores nos vigilaban aún más que antes. McGonagall nos respiraba en la nuca a los Slytherin y Snape hacía lo propio con los Gryffindor. Ambas casas andábamos por el castillo esperando que uno de los dos dijera algo que no debía para comenzar una pelea.

Fue así como lo encontré, aunque siempre estuvo frente a mí.

Era la hora de la cena, iba con Astoria y su hermana Daphne. La primera iba hecha una magdalena porque habíamos recibido una lechuza de Lucius Malfoy diciendo que los chicos habían resultado heridos en la misión que estaban. Me dolió, pero debía mantener las apariencias. Soy una Slytherin, no una sensiblera Hufflepuff. Entonces, cuando estábamos a punto de cruzar la puerta del Gran Comedor, el trio de oro nos alcanzó y el estúpido Weasley soltó su veneno.

\- Oye, Greengrass. ¿Murió Malfoy? Digo, si es por eso por lo que lloras déjame decirte que debes estar feliz. Una escoria menos en el mundo y un mortífago menos en las filas de su Señor. – Astoria dejó de llorar de repente y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Daphne se tensó a mi lado e hizo el ademan de responder, yo la detuve.

\- Potter, llévate a la rata que llamas mejor amigo antes de que lo maldiga, y tu Granger ayúdalo si no quieres quedarte viuda antes si quiera de que sean novios. – Esperaba que alguno de los dos me respondiera, que comenzaran una pelea sin sentido donde posiblemente todos quedaríamos castigados, pero contra todo pronóstico, Granger se llevó a Weasley del brazo y Daphne se alejó con Astoria, dejándonos a Potter y a mi detrás de las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor. Lo mire desafiante. - ¿Algo que quieras decir, o puedo largarme a comer tranquila? – Él me miró fijamente, como midiéndome, y cuando iba a responder el jefe de mi casa apareció con el director.

\- ¡Potter, Parkinson! ¿Qué hacían en medio de un pasillo vacío mirándose como si estuvieran a punto de batirse en duelo? – fue una pregunta retórica, porque antes de que ninguno pudiera responder, él contesto. – No hay que ser adivino para saberlo, es obvio que estaban discutiendo y apuesto mi varita que estarían lanzándose maldiciones si no hubiéramos llegado. Potter, menos 30 puntos para Gryffindor. – Snape miró de reojo a Dumbledore, que lo observaba como esperando que me diera mi castigo. Gruñó por lo bajo y dijo. – Parkinson, me decepciona. 30 puntos menos para su casa también. – Dumbledore lucía entre divertido e impresionado y cuando los cuatro estábamos dispuestos a entrar al Gran Comedor por fin, él se aclaró la garganta y habló cuando tenía para sí toda la atención.

\- Me parece que debemos imponerles un castigo también. Algún tercero podría haber salido lastimado.

\- ¿Y qué propones, Albus? - le contesto Snape irritado.

\- Dos semanas conviviendo, en una torre que les enviare a preparar.

\- ¿¡QUÉ?! – gritamos Potter, Snape y yo a la vez.

\- Así como lo escuchan. Potter y Parkinson son líderes de sus respectivas casas, si ellos consiguen llevarse al menos de manera civilizada, los demás estudiantes seguirán su ejemplo y no darán problemas. Además, creo que les haría bien ver las cosas desde otro punto, ¿no crees, Severus? – el mencionado masculló algo por lo bajo y acto seguido entró al comedor. Dumbledore nos guiñó un ojo antes de entrar y nos dijo

\- Cuando terminen de cenar, vayan a mi despacho. Buen provecho jóvenes. – y quedamos solos otra vez. No queriéndome arriesgar a que alguien más nos viera y meternos en más problemas, entré al comedor y me dirigí al final de mi mesa. No me apetecía escuchar la mierda que diría Astoria ni ver a su hermana dándole la razón en todo. ¡Merlín! No sé cómo Draco va a soportar a esa loca. Preferiría que terminara con Granger, al menos ella es inteligente.

Me serví un plato repleto de ensalada y pollo y me serví un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Mientras comía sentí una mirada clavada en mí, dirigí mi vista a las Greengrass, pensando que eran ellas observándome por no estar con ellas, pero ambas estaban concentradas en sus platos. Seguí recorriendo el salón y mi vista se detuvo en unos ojos color verde esmeralda, detrás de un par de lentes que le servían como vitrina. Maldito Potter. ¿Por qué me estaba mirando? Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba enamorado de mí, por la forma tan intensa que me mira. _¿Pero qué piensas Pansy?_ _¿Potter enamorado de ti? Primero Voldemort se casa con Dumbledore. Oh mierda, ¿Por qué imagine eso? Mierda, mierda, mierda._ Me quedé yo también observándolo por lo que pareció una vida, hasta que aterricé en la realidad y retiré la mirada sonrojada. Necesitaba un polvo, estar tanto tiempo sin Theo me estaba pasando factura. Terminé mi cena y me dispuse a caminar hasta el despacho del viejo director. Hice mi marcha en silencio por los pasillos del castillo, escuchando mis pensamientos. Theo no me amaba y ni yo a él. Pasábamos buenos momentos en la cama, pero nada más. El problema radicaba en que a quien único le podía entregar mi cuerpo sin sentirme sucia era a él. Después que mi padre abusara de mi hace dos años y que mi madre me culpara por ello, me daba terror estar a sola con hombres. Solo me permitía la soledad con Draco y Theo. ¡Y ahora tenía que vivir con Potter por dos semanas!

Llegué hasta la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada del despacho del director y no sé cómo, pero Potter ya estaba allí. Cuando sintió pasos acercarse dirigió su mirada a mí y puedo jurar que vi un atisbo de sonrisa. Burlona, pero una sonrisa al fin.

\- Parkinson, cuando a Dumbledore se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay fundador que se la pueda sacar. Creo que debemos sacarle provecho a esto. Estaremos solos tú y yo en una torre – me estremecí ante eso – así que los colores de las casas a las que pertenecemos no importaran. Allí dentro podemos dejar de ser Potter y Parkinson y tratarnos como Harry y Pansy. Sin casas, ni colores ni enemistades de por medio. ¿Qué te parece? – lo consideré un largo rato. ¿Qué podía pasar? Lo que el cara-rajada dice es cierto. Nadie sabrá lo que allí sucede y mi prometido y mi mejor amigo se la pasan realizando misiones para un loco homicida. Me vendría bien hacer otra cosa que no fuera escuchar los sollozos y quejidos de Astoria. Y nadie lo va a saber.

\- Me parece bien, Potter. ¿Tregua? – le extendí mi mano para cerrar el trato. Él me sonrió, ahora sinceramente y me miró a los ojos, como si supiera algo que yo no y sacudió con fuerza mi mano.

\- Tregua.

Y cuando nuestras manos se unieron, comenzó el principio del fin.

…...

 _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Si es así quiero darle la_ _ **bienvenida**_ _a mi_ _ **nueva historia**_ _, que será como pudieron notar, un Hansy. La historia no tendrá más de 20 capítulos (o eso es lo que tengo pensado) porque como pueden imaginar por el título, cada capítulo narrará un día de las dos semanas que Harry y Pansy han de pasar juntos. No prometo que vaya a haber Dramione en la historia, porque entonces estaría haciendo lo mismo de lo que siempre me quejo._ _ **Ponen el Hansy y el Dramione juntos como si de uno dependiera el otro.**_ _Si bien es verdad que si uno de los Slytherin daba el primer paso el otro iba actuar, también creo que Harry/Pansy o Draco/Hermione podrían ser pareja y lo demás seguir como en el canon. O lo más canon posible dentro del mundo de los fanfics._

 _Haré lo posible porque las actualizaciones sean cada dos semanas, pero no me comprometo, tengo mucho trabajo de la universidad y aunque me duela, estas historias no son mi prioridad. Aunque eso no significa de ninguna manera que las vaya a dejar inconclusas. Puede que en hiatus por mucho tiempo sí, pero inconclusas jamás._

 _Bueno, eso era lo que quería decir. En Puerto Rico estamos esperando un huracán para mañana en la tarde llamado Irma (es categoría 5) así que por si las moscas, sepan que son las mejores lectoras que un autor puede pedir. ¡Las quiero!_

 _Ya saben, si creen que esto vale la pena, añade esta historia a tus favoritos, dale follow y deja un review. Me pondré las pilas a escribir el capítulo 2, pero si recibo 5 review o más puede que mis manos y mente trabajen mas rápido._

 _Besos, Nat._


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de J.K.R, yo solo los utilizo para hacer el Hansy y el Dramione real.

…

 **Día Uno**

(Sábado)

Me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Anoche, luego de una inusual tregua con el niño que vivió y una extensa y aburrida charla con Dumbledore y los jefes de nuestras casas, enviaron a Dobby, el elfo doméstico, a llevarnos a nuestro hogar temporal.

Sin embargo, antes de salir del despacho del director, este me pidió que me quedara unos minutos a solas con él. Me horrorice. ¿Por qué Dumbledore querría hablar a solas conmigo? Nunca lo ha hecho en los cinco años anteriores que he estado en el colegio. Realmente ningún alumno ha estado cerca del viejo director, solo Potter. Sin embargo, sin tener más remedio, asentí levemente con la cabeza y esperé en mi lugar frente a su escritorio a que los demás miembros presentes salieran uno a uno. Cuando la Profesora McGonagall hubo cerrado la puerta del despacho, el director habló.

\- Srta. Parkinson, no es tiempo de ir con rodeos.

\- Siento decir que no sé de qué habla, profesor. – respondí confundida.

\- Tiempos oscuros se acercan, y su prometido y su mejor amigo han de traer esa oscuridad al colegio. ¿O me equivoco? – lo miré incrédula por un par de minutos. ¿Él sabe lo que yo creo que sabe? Porque si es así, estamos jodidos. Y me incluyo, porque lo que pase con Theo y Draco, pasa conmigo. Tragué pesadamente.

\- ¿Podría ser más directo, si no es molestia? – el anciano me dedicó una mirada profunda y me sonrió casi paternalmente.

\- Sé que el Sr. Malfoy y el Sr. Nott fueron marcados el verano pasado por Voldemort. ¿Así de directo está bien para usted, Srta. Parkinson? – abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo lo supo? Aquí en el colegio solo tres personas sabemos ese pequeño detalle: Snape, Astoria y yo. Obviamente no fui yo quien abrió la boca.

\- N-no sé de qué habla, señor director. – tartamudee, sin que se me ocurriera nada más que decir.

\- Hablemos con la verdad, y todo irá bien. Solo debe responder sí o no, y usted, la Srta. Greengrass y sus prometidos junto a sus familias estarán bien. ¿Pertenecen Nott y Malfoy a los mortífagos? – entonces me miró con esos ojos tan profundos, que parecen saber la verdad sin que la digas, y no pude mentir.

\- Sí, señor. – y ante esa afirmación el pareció satisfecho y me sonrió.

\- Bien, eso es todo Srta. Parkinson. Dobby – llamó al elfo doméstico. Cuando apareció le dio indicaciones – lleve a la joven a la torre que compartirá con el Sr. Potter y cuando la haya dejado allí vaya a las cocinas por un poco de chocolate caliente para ellos. Creo que les espera una noche larga. – lo mire de manera interrogativa, pero él solo me guiño el ojo y se retiró.

El elfo me tomo de la mano y juntos nos aparecimos en una pequeña, pero acogedora sala con colores neutros. Justo como dijo Potter _"…aquí no hay casas ni colores…_ ". Las paredes eran de un color marrón oscuro y las alfombras en unos tonos más claros. La mayor parte de una de las paredes era cubierta por una chimenea que tenía pinta de haber sido encendida recientemente y las otras dos tenían un librero y dos escritorios. Escuché un chasquido y me di cuenta de que el elfo había aparecido nuevamente con el chocolate que había encargado para nosotros el director.

\- Dobby está muy feliz de servir al joven Potter y la Srta. Parkinson. Cuando los jóvenes necesiten algo solo deben llamar a Dobby y él lo conseguirá para ellos. – dijo haciendo una reverencia. Yo simplemente lo observé y asentí casi imperceptiblemente.

\- ¿Dónde está Potter? – le pregunté.

\- Harry Potter está en su habitación. Dijo que iría a acomodar sus cosas en lo que la jovencita Pansy llegaba. – no me molesté en responderle o darle las gracias, simplemente me encaminé escaleras arriba. En la segunda planta solo había 2 habitaciones, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. Identifiqué cual me pertenecía porque en las puertas estaban nuestros nombres y porque la puerta de Potter estaba entreabierta. Toqué suavemente antes de asomarme. Cuando lo hice, no pude evitar quedarme observando a Potter como una tonta. Viéndolo allí, dormido con la boca medio abierta, El Elegido no era más que un adolescente más. Y no pude evitar pensar que así como Theo y Draco, Potter llevaba un nombre que le quedaba demasiado grande y un peso sobre los hombros demasiado grande para soportarlo él solo. Que, así como yo y mis amigos, era solo un niño que no merecía el futuro que le esperaba. Me acerqué suavemente hasta su lado y lo sacudí por el hombro.

Tuvimos una noche larga. Hablamos de todo y nada. Me sorprendí de que, a pesar de no tener muchas cosas en común, nunca nos quedamos sin tema de conversación. Potter no es tan imbécil como creí y yo demostré no ser la cabeza hueca que todos creen que soy. No soy Granger, pero tampoco soy estúpida. Luego de tomarnos el chocolate caliente que nos trajo Dobby, le pedimos a este unas cervezas de mantequilla para terminar la noche. De allí viene mi dolor de cabeza.

Alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación, supongo que es Potter.

\- Esta abierto. – dije ahogando con una mano un bostezo. Una cabeza con cabello alborotado, ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa se asomó por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Buenos días, Pansy. Le pedí a los elfos que subieran nuestro desayuno a la torre y ahora mismo lo están acomodando. Si no es problema para ti, me gustaría que me acompañaras. Después de todo hoy es sábado, tenemos excusa para bajar tarde.

\- Si me das diez minutos para lavarme la boca y vestirme, te veo abajo. – me sonrió más abiertamente.

\- Perfecto. – dicho esto cerró la puerta de la habitación para darme privacidad y me di la oportunidad de analizar todo. Iba a estar dos semanas con compartiendo torre con Harry Potter, el chico que todas las chicas querían, el héroe. Con un sonoro suspiro me levanté, tomé una muda de ropa y salí a lavarme y la boca y vestirme. Cuando salí del baño quince minutos mas tarde, el desayuno estaba dispuesto en una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala y Potter estaba sentado en el sillón perdido en sus pensamientos. Al parecer no me escuchó llegar, porque una vez sentada frente a él no dio señales de haberme visto. Me di unos minutos para observarlo. Potter nunca me había parecido un chico guapo. Por el contrario, me parecía un chico inseguro de sí mismo, demasiado tímido y que no se preocupaba por su apariencia física ni un poco. Quizá mis compañeras, que lo veían como un chico muy guapo y que vale la pena llevarse a la cama, solo veían su apellido y que era el supuesto héroe del jodido mundo mágico.

\- Debe ser difícil, ¿no? – me escuché decir de repente. Él pareció salir de su ensoñación y me observó con curiosidad y confusión por partes iguales. – Ya sabes, tener las expectativas de todo el mundo sobre tu espalda. Todos esperan lo mejor de ti, la excelencia. Todos esperan que cuando llegue el momento, derrotes al Sr. Oscuro y todos sus mortífagos. Pero ¿Qué pasa si no lo consigues? No me malinterpretes, pero puede pasar. No creo que el Lord sea el mago mas poderoso, pero sin duda tiene mucho poder; y sobre todo tiene muchos magos poderosos que lo apoyan. – él pareció meditar lo que le dije por minutos que me parecieron eternos antes de sonreír levemente y contestarme.

\- ¿Sabes? Nadie me lo dice. Nadie me dice que las cosas pueden salir mal y yo morir. Nadie me dice que pueden estar equivocados conmigo, que quizá yo no sea nada más que un símbolo, que no soy yo quien lo va a derrotar. Y vienes tú, Pansy Parkinson, princesa de Slytherin, reina del hielo y me lo dices. Así como si nada y a la cara. Eres un enigma, Parkinson; uno muy interesante. – dicho esto, se sirvió una taza de café y sin molestarse en ponerle azúcar se fue a encerrar a su habitación. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor Hermione Granger estaba comiéndose lo uñas de la preocupación porque desde la noche antes no veía a Harry y cuando este había entrado a cenar después de su encuentro con Parkinson y las hermanas Greengrass se había negado a soltar prenda de lo que habían hablado. Y Ron estaba como si nada comiendo, mientras Ginny estaba demasiado preocupada en coquetearle a Dean Thomas.

\- Ronald. – dijo la chica con fingida dulzura. El chico la miró con la boca llena y tragando dificultosamente, le respondió

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Has sabido algo de Harry después de la cena de ayer? – el chico se rascó la nuca torpemente y se encogió de hombros.

\- No. Cuando subí a la habitación a dormir me encontré con Dobby rebuscando en su baúl, pero no pregunté. Imaginé que Harry le había enviado a buscar algo y no me preocupé. ¿Por qué? – ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Sabes si llegó a dormir? – dijo con un suspiro.

\- No. Para cuando me quedé dormido no había llegado y sabes que tengo un sueño pesado, así que no sé si llegó más tarde. Eso sí, para cuando me levanté esta mañana no estaba y la cama estaba hecha. – Hermione se estremeció. ¿Dónde demonios estaba metido Harry? Se puso de pie.

\- Gracias Ron, estaré en la biblioteca. Si encuentras a Harry, por favor déjame saber. – y con esto salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor. En la entrada se encontró a Luna hablando animadamente con Blaise Zabini y aunque le estuvo raro, decidió ignorarlos. Tampoco es que pareciera que estaban haciendo algo malo. Sin embargo, cuando pasó por su lado, la rubia la llamó.

\- Hermione, ¿podrías venir aquí? – si había algo que podía con Hermione Granger, eso era la curiosidad, así que movida por ella se acercó al Slytherin y su amiga.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Luna? – la Ravenclaw la miró con sus enormes ojos saltones llenos de preocupación.

\- Conoces hechizos de curación, ¿no es así? – Hermione la miró intrigada.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién está herido? – y por su mente pasó la imagen de un Harry herido en algún lugar del castillo. - ¿Es Harry? – preguntó con desesperación.

\- No, no es Harry. Realmente es un amigo de Blaise. – entonces la chica recordó que tenían compañía y posó su mirada en él.

\- ¿Quién es? – le dijo sin miramientos.

\- Draco. – respondió escuetamente.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó la chica.

\- ¿Importa eso? – le respondió cínicamente el otro. – Mientras tenemos esta estúpida conversación a los oídos de cualquiera, mi mejor amigo se esta muriendo en la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?

\- Lo haré. – Luna y Blaise parecieron soltar el aire que estaban conteniendo. – Pero antes, Luna, ¿Por qué estas con él? – la chica tomó una profunda respiración.

\- Draco es mi hermano. – y comenzó a correr escaleras arriba con Blaise Zabini pisándole los talones. Hermione se quedó en una pieza, pero comenzó a correr detrás de los otros dos. Después de todo, si quería respuestas los necesitaba a ellos, ¿no?

Durante todo el intercambio no se percataron de los dos pares de ojos azules que los espiaban.

\- Draco esta en el castillo. – dijo Astoria a su hermana y la abrazó antes de comenzar a correr a las mazmorras.

….

 _¿Hola? Realmente me pregunto si hay alguien que vaya a leer esto, porque han pasado 7 meses desde que publiqué el primer capítulo. Han pasado mil cosas desde eso, así que por favor pido que me disculpen. No me encanta el capítulo, pero me dije: "Nat, tienes que actualizar". Y aquí estoy. Ahora dirán. "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO DE QUE LUNA Y DRACO SON HERMANOS?" Bueno, lo siento, pero no puedo evitar emparentarlos. Así como no puedo evitar emparejar a dos personajes, pero bueno, eso ya lo sabrás después. Por ahora díganme que les pareció esto. Llevaba siglos sin escribir algo propio, así que posiblemente estoy oxidada, pero lo intento._

 _Un beso enorme,_

 _Nat._

 **** ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
